Her Second Chance: A new start
by Lilith Corthaine
Summary: This story is about a husky named Sarah Tallish, her Husky coyote daugher Megan Tallish and a Doctor named James Thorn. Sara has just met the nice Australian doctor and has a somewhat sad background with men. Could this be her chance at love?
1. A new start

My luck with men was never the best, nor was I good at finding love. I could always find a charming guy, but that never lasted long due to them only wanting one thing. That is how I lost myself one day. He was a handsome and charming Dingo, with eyes like deep sapphire crystals that drew me into his embrace. He told me things that the other's never did. Saying how beautiful I was and that he wanted to be with me. This got me thinking and believing that he was the one and that he would be everything to me, and I gave him just that... everything. The next morning when I awoke, he had vanished and left me behind with nothing good to remember him by. Alone and regretful I stirred from my bed. My neither regions sore from my first encounter of lust, along with my mind wounded forever more from this last act of greed preformed upon me. I found myself in a hard situation later with the reality of me baring a child. Faced with the fact that I would be a single mother, with a poor paying job as a waitress was a harsh lesson. I made it though, eventually getting myself into collage. I worked hard to get my degree in Nursing and became a mother later.

Back then I was 18. Unknowing of how harsh the world could be. It's been ten years since that mistake I made. My mind still battling the war of that was left behind by him. I still held hate toward the bastard who left me alone and broken.

It had been a long day at work. Megan was waiting in the daycare center of the hospital that I worked at. It had been mainly used for the workers kids who had only one parent. I myself was careful as to who I left her with. As I was leaving someone had been watching me. He was a fellow coworker who was, I think, from an Australian heritage. He had asked other coworkers about my age. I guess it's hard to pinpoint for most. I am a Red Husky with a body that looks like that of a teenager, with a big breast size, DD to be precise, small waist that was 28 inches around and larger than normal hips, my eyes were a beautiful blue-green, almost as if they were painted by an artist and my hair was waist long and dark brown. I caught him checking me out, possibly undressing me with his deep enchanting hazel eyes and perverted mind. I do admit to myself, that he is a looker, one that if I had trust for men, I might chase after. He looks as though he would be the collage type. He is a white wolf, with long scruffy cut black hair and broad shoulders. Not to mention the strong yet caring face. He had always looked somewhat bored of life, like he was waiting for something to happen that would complete his life.

One day while getting ready to leave work, Megan wandered from my side. Before I realized it, I heard a voice address me from behind. "Excuse me miss, I think this tyke belongs to ya." I look back to see the very same man who had been looking at me before. I pulled her to my side with a protective glare thrown at him. "I don't think we have formerly met yet. The names Dr. James Thorn, but you can call me James." I looked at him, my mind wanting for some reason, to be near him. To be able to have his hands run up and down my body, allowing him free access to every curve and every inch of me. I soon pushed that thought aside, longing now to get away from him. "The name is Sarah Tallish and this is my daughter Megan. Well, it was nice meeting you Dr. Thorn, but I've got to go now. My shift ended ten minutes ago and I have to go before the bus leaves." I turned to walk away, but when I got about four feet away from him Megan stopped me. "But mommy," she said, "The nice man likes you..." She was only ten but she had a knack for telling when something good was in front of her eyes. I looked at her, then to Dr. Thorn. I was not willing to make the same mistake again. I had fallen for that Dingo, with the only bright side being Megan. I'm not willing to make the same one, leaving another child fatherless. James spoke up. "Well, tell you what. My shift ends in about Thirty minutes. How about I take you home then and make you and your lovely tyke here a lovely dinner." My heart skipped a beat at that notion. Megan started to jump up and down as she said "Please mommy, pretty please." For some damn reason my daughter trusted him, so I couldn't refuse her the feeling of that happiness. I look at Dr. Thorn and say "Well Dr. T-I mean James, you have yourself a deal."

Thirty minutes later, he showed us to his car. A beautiful Ford Mustang that was midnight blue with dual white racing stripes following from the hood, to the trunk. Normally Megan and I take the bus to and from where I work, but how could I refuse his offer. "Where do ya live?" He asked. "I reside in a small apartment in downtown Manhattan" I replied. He was being nice by driving two total strangers home, then offering to also make dinner for the trouble of waiting till he was off work. On the drive home, he placed his hand on my knee. My nerves jumped, but not out of fear. He slid his hand near my upper thigh, causing a surge of hormones to rush through my body. My mind wanted to push his hand away, but my hormones begged him to go further. We eventually got back to my home, rummaging through my purse I found my keys, but then accidentally dropped them. I was so nervous. It had been almost ten years since I have had a guy near me, or even in my apartment for that matter. I bent down to pick the house key up when he got to it before I could. "Here," he said as he opened the door for me "Let me help ya there." It shocked me and pleased me all at the same time. My hormones though...wanted some pleasing of their own. All I could do from thinking about jumping him was the fact that my daughter was here. "What a splendid place you have here." He said he said. I look at him "Yeah, it's not much, but it suites our needs perfectly."

After a wonderful dinner of Chicken Penne Alfredo, the three of us watched a movie. During the whole time, I was feeling at ease and even hornier by the hour, causing me to shift in my seat. I clenched my legs together to try to hide how horny I was and possibly make it vanish entirely. His hazel eyes were fixated on some sort of feeling that wasn't there before he had arrived in my home. I recognized one of the feelings but not the other. He noticed me staring and just smiled. His smile brought so much comfort and joy... I began wonder to myself, what his lips would feel like on mine. I brought myself back to reality when Megan was pulling on my arm, asking if he could stay the night. I looked at her, not wanting to say no, but afraid to say yes. After a few hesitant minutes, I agree to let him sleep on the couch, allowing myself to cool down over the night, and get a hold of my hormones. We both also had the next three days off too...

I awoke the next morning to a bed in breakfast on my lap. After finishing the wonderful meal that was laid out for me, I looked over at the clock. I stared at it and contemplated the time for a few minutes. That was when it hit me, "Damn it!" I said to myself "I forgot to get Megan up for school!" I rushed out of my room. My extremely short night gown barely covered my ass as I ran down the stairs and through the hall searching for her before crashing into James, both of us falling to the floor. He chuckled, "Don't worry about your daughter." He said, "She woke me up asking her to drive her to school. She said that she had turned off your alarm so you could sleep in." My worry faded before I noticed that I hadn't dressed myself in the rush of it all. "Shit..." I said embarrassed, "I'm sorry, I should go and get dressed." I got up but before I could reach the stairs, he grabbed my arm firmly. "No." he said, "You look perfect as is..." His eyes held two emotions that I could see. One was lust the other was something else that eluded me at this moment. He ran his hands over my curves, sending so many feelings down my spine. Whenever he brought his hand back up to my torso, the night gown pulled up allowing my lacey black thong to show, but as he ran his hands down my hips, he guided then off of me with the ease.

After a few minutes of this, he pushed me against the wall, pinning my hands up while he kissed and bit my neck. Something in me snapped. The feeling in me last night had come back a hundredfold. My mind was overrun with lust and longing. I pulled my left leg, pulling it up and around him, causing even more excitement to rush through his body. It was becoming harder and harder for him to hide it from me. He started to thrust onto my pussy, teasing me with each movement causing more desire to flood my senses. He felt big from what I could tell. Maybe around five or six inches long and three or four inches thick. He released my hands, moving down to my nipples. Then he started to play with them. At this point I teased him by reaching down into his pants and felling him up, grabbing his cock and playing with his testes. It turned out that I was right. He had a very large package wrapped up, ripe for unwrapping. As he pushed his body against mine, he looked at me he said in almost a whisper, "I love you so god damn much, and I need you... now." He continued to kiss and caress my body, eventually picking me up and carrying me upstairs to my bedroom.

He gently placed me on my bed, and then jumped on top of me. While we both feverishly kissed one another, I shifted, trying to position his dick over my pussy. "We shouldn't..." I eventually whispered, too afraid of getting caught up in the moment. He affectionately licked the top of my right breast with his warm, wet tongue. "What's stopping you," He said "Megan's at school, the doors are locked and the blinds and windows are closed." He went for my neck again, but I forced him onto his back. I could see the excitement this brought him. I think he enjoyed it a bit too much, then he noticed my now panty-less pussy. "My, aren't we burning." He said with a grin as he plunged his finger in my now extremely wet pussy. I let out a small moan when he slightly rubbed my sensitive clit. It had been too long since I had anyone down there... it made me hunger for more.

I pulled him up and went for his shirt. Like a feral animal to its kill, I ripped his shirt off sending buttons flying in every direction. He returned the favor by taking his claw and cutting down the middle of my gown, essentially cutting it off of me. My large breasts bounced as they became freed and hung perfectly as I laid my chest on his, my nipples already erect and hard. Eventually he parted ways with his pants leaving only his underwear in between us, but not even that could hide how hard he had become. That too eventually parted ways with his body. He got on top of me, "Are you sure about this?" he asked me. I reached up and placed my hands around his neck. "It's been ten years." I said "I hunger for it." He kissed my lips, and then plunged deep into my pussy, sending blinding waves of pleasure throughout my body. It got even worse when he started to bite my breasts and suck on my nipples. My moaning worked him up so much that he flipped me over and started to ram my pussy hard. I let it all out as I moaned, causing him to go faster and faster. At the climax, I screamed, and then a warm fluid filled me as we collapsed on my bed, the both of us panting hard from our excitement and release of pressure. It was when he looked at me, that I realized what that other look was. It was a combination of his love for me and his longing to be someone's mate. He never wanted a one night stand, he only wanted to share his life with me, and become my partner.

"Whether you believe me or not, you are amazingly beautiful." He said as he stroked my check. I looked at his face, pleased and frightened at what he said. "I don't know how you can see my body as beautiful." His look became serious. He pulled my face to his to look him in the eye. "Because, you are a single mother, working fulltime, caring for a house and you don't look a day over twenty." He stated, and then his face grew soft. "And I would give anything to be part of that." I glanced up at the ceiling then back at him. "I never realized that you felt so strongly about me." I stated, "I never looked at my body as beautiful, just average." I tried to pull the blanket up and over my breasts, but he then he pulled the blanket off the bed entirely. "Now, now Sarah, there is no need to cover yourself." He said. "I love how your body looks." He looked at me, then to my wet pussy. Getting up, he started to shove his muzzle into my pussy, teasing my clit with his tongue and lapping up the juices from our release. He started out slow, taking his time to tease me, licking up and down the lips, nibbling my clit and shoving his tongue into my vagina. When he started to finger me, I glanced down at his face and saw he had gotten hard again. I moaned weakly at the attention, and even louder when I started to orgasm. This perked his excitement and he got back on top of me and started to thrust in, continuing the unbearable pleasure. I started to moan louder and harder with each second making him become more aroused. He was at his climax when he was fucking me with enough force to move the bed a five inches out of place. I screamed again at my climax, both of us cumming at the same time, again filling me up, or at this rate overfilling my pussy with fluid from the both of us. I opened my legs to allow some extra room, only to let cum flow onto the bed.

After resting for an hour, I got up to shower with James following me to the bathroom. We teased one another the whole time while we showered, saying what we would do to each other and planning we would do later to try to have a little more "alone" time. When Megan got home from school, the three of us made lunch and decided that James would stay over again and that Megan could stay at her friend's house for the rest of the week. Megan quickly packed her bags and called her friend for a ride over. All she could say to her friend was "Mommy got a boyfriend!" the whole time they were in the house. When she left James turned toward me with a smile, grabbed my arms and said with a grin.

"Ready for round two."


	2. A new romance

I awoke the next morning to James on top of me. Nude with his tail excitedly wagging from one side to the other. "Morning lovely." He said, "How did you sleep?" He grinned at me, and then licked the top of my breasts. It all seemed like a dream to me. He was there when I awoke with all the love in the world to give me. I grinned at him, unwilling to look away. "I slept well... At least for the few hours I got." We both laughed at this while he nuzzled my lower jowl. "I have to go and pick up some stuff from my apartment." He said getting up. "It might be a few hours before I get back." I got up a few minutes after he left the house, unsure of what I could do at this point in time. I went down stairs, nude. I felt so different, so free as to the fact that I no longer needed to worry about Megan being home alone and the house being empty. It had been several weeks since I had stocked the fridge with the bare essentials of survival. As I pulled open the fridge door, I smelled a familiar scent, but ignored it when I noticed that I had no food in the kitchen. I decided to go out for some groceries, knowing that the familiar scent was possibly going to linger more than it should. I got dressed anyway and left for the store.

As I arrived at the local WinCo, I saw a familiar face, the scent growing heavier, thicker, and even more sour and intense as I traveled through the aisles. I guess I hadn't noticed before, but he had been following me for at least ten if not fifteen minutes before I realized who he was. After I checked out, I left as quickly as my feet would let me. Just as I thought I had lost this fucker, he appeared next to me on the bus. "Hello, it's been a while hasn't it." I kept staring out as this Dingo kept talking. "About ten years," He grinned. "You know you can't forget our splendid night." That's when it hit me. This was the bastard that left me alone so many years ago. My heart was racing, but not out of fear... It was racing out of hate for him. I turned to him and stared him in the eyes. The ones that had, in the beginning, lured me in. "You left me." I stated. "You used me and for that..." I paused. He looked at my face, pure hatred emanating from my being. "You can shove it up your ass you bastard." I threatened him as I got off on my stop. He of course, followed close behind.

By the time I had gotten home Megan and James had already beaten me in the house. As I approached the stairs, the door flew open allowing Megan to crash into me as I nearly dropped one of the bags to catch her. As she regained her composure, she hugged my leg tightly and exclaimed, "MOMMY! You're home!" She had never been left home alone with a man before, even though she really liked James, she wasn't used to it. Megan looked up to see the Dingo linger behind me. Her lips pulling back, revealing her K-nines with a small growl following soon after. Looking to James, I saw that he had a sour look to him. Almost as if he could tell that the man behind me was bad news. The Dingo looked at Megan, then at James. "My, my..." he said, "This must be your daughter, and that, your husband." James looked at the mongrel, his expression held hate toward the Dingo and compassion and protectiveness to me. He could see the fear and anger in my eyes... both there for extremely good reasons. "Yes I am." James said with a proud look. The Dingo looked at him, bitter at what he said. "I'm just here to collect my property." He said as he roughly grabbed my arm. "You see, she is needed back at the bar. She has a large debt to pay from the last incident." James became furious at what he said about me. He stepped down to face the man, and then punched him square in the lower jowl. "You have no RIGHT to insinuate that she is a whore." His anger, permeating what had been the calm serenity of the neighborhood. "Now, you best leave before I call the law on you." The Dingo getting up from the dirt he belonged in retorted, "FINE! Take your whore, but when she leaves you, I will collect what is mine."

For several days, I avoided the questions that James asked about the Dingo. Not wanting to bring the past back up. One day he approached me, I was no longer able to avoid it any longer. "Who the hell was that?" he asked. I turned to avoid looking him in the face, to ashamed of the encounter that had happened ten years ago. "Sarah, don't try to avoid the question anymore. I need to know in order to figure out what to do." I turned to him and buried my face in his chest, crying uncontrollably. Mainly out of fear or Megan, James and I. "It's him..." I said between wrenching sobs. "It's the bastard who slept with me and left me alone." James seemed to be shocked that I tried to hide this from him, and pissed that he had come back for me. I looked up at James when I had stopped crying. My vision blurred from the tears. I could see his eyes full of hate to the bastard and fear for me. "James," I said, "Please... don't do anything..." He looked at me, his eyes holding a secret. "If he tries anything that would hurt you, he will regret it."

Over the next few days I rested my mind and body. I could smell that bastard lingering outside.


End file.
